


Memories

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide mention, Thanksgiving, mentioning of how past rich set a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Sometimes Rich gets stuck in his own head, certain words triggering the memory of what really happened. He's just happy he has someone like Jake to pull him back to reality





	Memories

Rich sat on the counter next to jake, watching him as he busied with dinner preparations.

 

"I don't know why I can't help!" Rich whined, bored out of his mind.

 

"No offense Rich, but you did burn my house down last time you were near flames." Jake joked offhandedly, not noticing how rich flenched.

 

He didn't like being reminded of that night, the night where he tried to take his life. Jake didn't know that of course, nobody did. They all assumed the squip did it, but really rich just wanted it all to stop. So, he did the last thing he could think of. All he could remember was the burning feeling, and his lungs filling up. It wouldn't stop. And the screams of everyone, it was like he had went to hell.

 

Jake noticed rich going quiet, which was weird for his little buddy. He turned around to see his eyes downcast, lost in thought. "Rich?" He asked softly, stopping what he was doing. The boy seemed to snap out of it, looking up with tears in his eyes. "Hey, hey, what's wrong??" Jake rushed over to rich, taking his face in his hands. Gently, he wiped the tears that rolled down the freckled face.

 

Rich squeezed his eyes, shaking his head. "It's nothing!" He slurred, not wanting to say it. He didn't want to worry his friend, didn't want to be a bother.

 

"You know you could tell me, right red?" Jake said softly, using the old nickname he used to call rich all the time when they were kids. Back then, rich had a weird obsession with red, always wearing something of that color. So, he dawned that name.

 

Rich whimpered, surging forward and burying his face in jakes chest. "I've been keeping something from you." His voice came out muffled.

 

Jake wrapped his arms around the tiny boy, frowning when he felt him shivering. He shushed him, calmly running his fingers through Rich's hair. "What is it?" He said softly, trying to calm the boy down.

 

"You know the fire?" He hesitated, feeling a fresh set of tears stinging his eyes. Jake just hummed in agreement. "The squip didn't set the fire. I did." He gulped, his heart racing. "I was trying to kill myself." Silence filled the room, jake freezing.

 

"What...?" Jake muttered out, voice seeming scared. And he was scared, scared at the thought of losing Rich. Of the fact Rich was suffering more than he thought and he didn't even know.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Rich cried, breaking down. He hiccuped harshly, tears spilling down his cheeks.

 

"Hey hey hey, no red it's okay! You're alive and that's all that matters okay?" Jake muttered, running his thumbs under Rich's eyes to wipe away the tears. "You know you can confide in me right? I may seem like some clueless jock, but I'm actually an amazing listener. I care okay? I-I love you rich, and I don't like seeing you suffering alone. You can lean on me."

 

Rich stared up through blurry eyes. 'Did I hear right? Jake....loves me?', he thought, mind jumbled up. Eventually, he nodded his head. "Okay, I will...." he mumbled, fiddling with his shirt. "And Jake? I love you too."


End file.
